Posts for use in applications such as fencing, demarcation, signage etc are known. Such posts are usually formed from steel, though in some applications it is known to mould posts from a plastic material (e.g. for use in electric fencing).
Steel fence posts have been known for many years that are roll-formed to have a Y-shaped or T-shaped profile (i.e. in end view). The post may take the form of a picket and in this case may be provided (e.g. cut) with a pointed end to facilitate post driving into the earth.
Such steel fence posts are usually provided with a series of spaced holes in a flange thereof (i.e. in the so-called “stalk” or “stem” of the post) to enable strands of fencing wire to be secured to the post, usually by tying each wire strand to the post with a separate short length of wire tie threaded through an individual hole, or by employing a wire “clip”. However, the wire can also be directly threaded through such holes. These holes are typically punched into an already roll-formed post in a separate step.
In addition (or as an alternative) to the series of holes, the posts can be provided with a series of spaced passages that are usually machined to project right into the stalk from a distal edge thereof. These passages enable a strand of fencing wire to be moved into and retained in the passage, thereby securing the wire directly to the post. Again, these passages are typically machined into an already roll-formed post in a separate step.
The existing systems for attaching wire to a fence post can require a high degree of manual labour, and some of the ties employed also require special tools and the services of a skilled fencer. For posts provided with spaced passages, usually an additional, complex and costly retention system is factory-fitted to the post in a separate process. This retention system is employed to maintain the wires secured in the post.
There are a number of existing systems that employ an elongate clip to secure a wire to a post. In some systems, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,826,182, 2,452,630 and 4,619,440, each end of the elongate clip hooks into a different aperture, that may be in the same or a different flange of the post. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,452,630, discloses a wire clip for use with a circular post. The clip is designed so that the two ends of the elongate clip co-operate with two spaced openings in a flange, that is formed off the circular post. The wire is threaded through a coiled hole intermediate the two openings and secured by the wire clip.
Yet a further clip that is formed from an elongate element is disclosed in US 2005/0061924. A number, of the clips require a two-piece clip arrangement, whereby there is a looped portion for a strand to be threaded through, and a clipping portion for securing the looped portion to the post. The clipping portion is shown in the form of a U-shaped clip that extends through a circular hole of the post. Another clip is also shown in US 2005/0061924 that does not require the clipping portion to attach to a post. This second clip has two legs extending from a looped portion. One, or each, of the legs extend through the same hole to attach the clip to the post.
The above references to the background art do not constitute an admission that the art forms a part of the common general knowledge of a person of ordinary skill in the art. The above references are also not intended to limit the application of the apparatus, method and system disclosed herein.